


Runaway

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, more to come soon because my love has been fed and fanned, not a huge deal but they're there, there's also two background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wasn't the kind of person who kept track of himself well.  He never meant to, but his pension for getting lost leads him to situations that have more meaning than they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

One minute, he's looking at the AI demo in a robotics booth and the next second Erlich and Jared are gone. Just gone. He spends at least 5 minutes looking for them before he hears his phone ringing through the roar of the crowd.

“Richard Hendricks, how can I help you?” He manages to squirm into a quieter hallway of the event center.

“You can tell me where the fuck you went.” Erlich sneers from the other end of the line.

“I just wandered away to look at a cute robot I saw.” Richard shrugs.

“Fucking typical... Just meet me by the front door. Jared can you-” The words quickly cut to a quiet beep as Erlich hangs up.

To Richard, it feels like he's sitting on the front steps for hours, the slightly chilly autumn air making his nose sting.

“Come on, buddy,” Erlich pulls at the hood of his sweater, yanking him up from his seat.

“Where are we going?” Richard trots along at Erlich's side but the grip never loosens.

“Let the adults take care of it, Richy.” Erlich pushes him into the back seat of the car, grabbing the buckle before Richard even thinks to and strapping him in tight.

“I'm not a toddler, Erlich!” Richard huffs.

“I'd beg to differ.”

Jared gives him a reassuring pat on the knee but doesn't say anything.

The drive through down town San Francisco is quiet but the whole ordeal is scenic enough to keep Richard occupied. He's never been to this part of the city before, not recognizing many of the businesses.

“Take a right up here and it should be to your left.” They park in front of a powder blue store front, the windows covered in pretty, white, lace curtains that are reminiscent of a “grandma's house” aesthetic.

Jared grabs tightly to his right hand and Erlich's fingers wrap around his left wrist and they lead him towards the building.

“My you've got a grip on that boy like's he's gonna make a run for it!” The woman at the front counter chuckles. She's in her late 40s, with a touch of gray and a pair of reading glasses.

“As cute as he is, this little one's prone to getting lost. Considering we're at a conference this week we need something to help us keep track of him.” Erlich gives her a tired smile.

“I though the play camp was next month?” She takes off her glasses and they hang around her neck on a pink cord.

“It is, we're here for the robotics and engineering conference.” Erlich sighs.

“I've heard there's some cool stuff going on there. Alright, most of our harnesses and bondage gear is back there past the cloth and plastic pants displays. I'd show you but there's rules against me leaving the desk.” The archaic computer in front of her makes a dinging noise and she starts typing something into the clunky keyboard.

“Erlich, look at that.” Richard tugs at the black suit sleeve roughly and points across the building. “It's a tower of diapers.” There's bags of almost every brand imaginable, all stacked up in a large pyramid.

“I don't know it looks more like a tree. Towers aren't usually wider at the base then the top.” Jared shrugs.

“Erlich, it must be at least seven feet tall.” Richard pulls harder at the fabric.

“Richard, I have eyes.” Erlich smiles. Childlike wonderment is adorable on anyone and Richard is no exception.

“Look! This one has dinosaurs on it!” Jared is holding up a simple harness, seat belt material with ribbon sewn to the top. There's one strap circling the waist and two more that go over the shoulders suspender-style.

“What kind of buckle does it have?” Erlich gently pulls the harness from Jared's hands to look at it. “It's just a standard buckle. Jared, look for one that locks.”

“Locks?” Jared seems a little taken aback.

“Yeah, I'm not letting that brat just take it off whenever he wants.” Erlich points his thumb back at Richard who's nervously listening in on their conversation and pretending to find some interest in a poster that explains the difference between flat, pre-fold, and contour cloth diapers.

“Ma'am, how are these harnesses organized?” Erlich only has to take a few steps in the small store room to be back near the desk.

“I'm not 100 percent certain... I'm the Nana here so I don't really deal in the... Rougher stuff. Nanny's in the back, I'll call her up.” She rings a bell on the desk twice.

“Give me a second I'm waist deep in inventory!” A muffled voice comes through the curtains along with a few thuds and some high heeled shoes. Emerging from what's apparently the back room of the store, a tall woman with a buzz cut, shuffles out quickly. She's wearing a simple black dress and a pair of black high heels but her eyes are a striking blue.

“I'm Nanny, how can I help you?” She brushes a little dust off of her dress before offering her hand out for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you.” Erlich accepts the gesture. “I need to know which of these harnesses lock. Our little champ over there is quite the Houdini.”

“Well, locking is sort of a vague term. This one here takes two hands to open and is very difficult to unlock without being able to see it clearly which is why the buckle is placed in the back. However, if your boy is extremely flexible and talented, that might not be enough. In that case, we have ones that can accommodate a small padlock so you can ensure he's not weaseling out to create mischief.” She guides them through each of the models. “There's even ones that encompass the whole torso area if your worried about him cheating on his diaper routine. I've tested all of these for escape possibilities and they're next to water tight.”

“We don't need that much restraint. He's pretty good about everything but wandering off.” Jared explains to her.

“Okay, then you want this one. It has a buckle cover so you'll notice before he's even close to getting it off.” She pulls it off the rack and Richard consigns himself to sitting in a rocking chair by the front desk.

This is weird. He's not just being treated like a little kid, he's being treated as a little kid. It should bother him, not being seen as all big and tall and manly but it doesn't. He doesn't worry that he's losing his masculinity or that he's not being taken seriously. He feels like he's being taken care of. Something about this place... it makes him happy. It's not just a hint of that childlike wonder and happiness, it's a big platter of it. It's both terrifying and comforting to feel this helpless. He feels like a little kid again, like he'll cry if he gets lost in the mall but maybe that's okay. Vulnerability is only bad if there's not someone there to be strong for you and the two most reliant people he can think of are right there. He's safe but not independent. This vulnerability and softness isn't going to be the death of him. He's safe. He's safe. He's safe! The world feels new and terrifying but as long as there are hands to hold and pats on the back, he could adventure in this vast universe forever.

“You alright, sweetheart?” The woman's voice is even more comforting and motherly than it was before.

“Just having a little moment...” Richard sighs, tension in his shoulders relaxing.

“Those are the moments to live for, aren't they. Epiphanies out of nowhere are nothing short of magical.” Richard can hear her long nails clicking against something glass like before she reaches over the counter to hand him a lollipop. “Go out and adventure, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed a dramatic tone change partway through, I watched like 3 episodes of Buffy and then listened to Werewolf Heart by Dead Man's Bones so that's probably it. I tried to make the transition smooth but who knows. Tell me how I did!


End file.
